


Beach Banging

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: HAIKYUU!! requests [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, But SakuAtsu fuck, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, My first E fic idk what I’m doing, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rated E for later chapters because it’s gonna dive after this, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Starts off innocent enough until Atsumu ruins it, Surfing Instructor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Miya Atsumu, lifeguard miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: When Sakusa arrived at Paradise Beach, he did not expect to be a target of someone’s affections; nor did he ever expect to gain some love along the way.When Atsumu heard that he was to supervise a surfing instructor and his group at Paradise Beach, he had expected for it to be boring and dreary, sitting in his chair watching some middle aged man teach toddlers how to surf. He did not expect to fall in love with a dark haired man just about his age and fuck him into obliviousness the second day of the week.“Why the fuck would you use seaweed for this?” Sakusa hissed as Atsumu worked at his wrists with a smirk before leaning back, thighs wrapped around his middle and face darkened by shadows. Attempting to kick his legs out, the surfing instructor’s head lolled back as he groaned, “Why do you do this.”Atsumu licked his lips, staring hungrily down at the man pinned beneath him. “Well, a man’s gotta use what he can get. And with such a fine,” he trailed a hand across Sakusa’s throat, earning a slight gasp, “specimen like yerself around, resisting is on par with death itself.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: HAIKYUU!! requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Beach Banging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Su1010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1010/gifts).



> Idk what I’m doing but I needed SakuAtsu as lifeguards and surf teachers so sue me 
> 
> HAITUS is now over because I couldn’t resist

“It’s too bright,” was the first thing that uttered past Sakusa’s lips as he made his way to the shore, feet sinking in the warm sand and board heavy over one shoulder; wetsuit worn like pants, his toned chest and torso on full display for the sun. 

There was barely anyone at the beach except for a small group of preteens waiting at the shoreline, all luging surfboards and wearing wetsuits with a bright colored stripe on one shoulder. As he neared the shore, one of the people looked up at him and smiled; waving at himand calling, “Kiyoomi-Sensei, good morning!” 

Sakusa sighed and nodded. “Yes, good morning.” He replied softly stopping in front of the group and planting his board into the sand. Eyeing the preteens, he hummed, “You’re all here on time, that’s the first.” 

That earned Sakusa a collective groan from the students. 

“No it isn’t.” 

“Kiyoomi-Sensei why do you say that?!” 

“ _Kiyoomi-Sensei!_ ” 

Sakusa shook off the complaints like water sliding down his back and reached for his board, pulling it from the sand before raising it over his shoulder again and leading his students closer to the water for the lesson. 

“Today, we’ll skip dry land,” he murmured, “to focus on balancing and emergency techniques.” 

“Ugh,” 

“Boring!” 

“Why can’t we just surf already?” 

_ Because you’re all impatient little shits and I don’t want to get sued. If my living wasn’t on the line, I’d let you drown. _ Sakusa bit back, instead rolling his eyes and clapping hands to began his long day. 

“Before we get in make sure that you’re strapped right.” 

“Yessir.” 

“Okay, Kiyoomi-Sensei!” 

“Roger.” 

“Make sure that you’re all zipped up tight.” Sakusa added stepping into the water, letting the cold relax his feet and numb his irritation. 

“Okay!” 

“Got it.” 

“Understood!” 

Sakusa sighed as the sound of feet clomping and water splashing filled the air as the group rushed past him and into the building waves; laughing and holding their boards overhead. 

_It’s going to be a long day, isn’t it._ Sakusa’s mind sighed at him, as dead as he felt. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oi ‘Tsumu, get the fuck up and leave.” 

That was the first thing that Miya Atsumu heard upon waking up to find his twin looming over him with his hands on his hips in an apron, and a frown on his face. Rubbing at his eyes, Atsumu plastered a large grin on his face and blinked up at his brother, sleepy. 

“Oh, hey ‘Samu. G’mornin’,” he hummed, “what’s for breakfast t’day?” 

“Nothin’ ‘till ye get yer lazy ass up an’ get dressed.” 

Atsumu yawned widely. “What’s there t’get dressed for?” He asked watching his brother’s frown quickly morph into a scowl, internally pumping a fist at the knowledge that Osamu was annoyed. “My uniform’s just swim trunks, ‘Samu.” 

Osamu rolled his eyes and reached over, flicking Atsumu’s forehead with a sigh; earning a loud whine. “Y’know, sometimes I can’t bring myself to believe that people trust ya with their safety.” 

“ _Hey_! I’ll have ya know that I’m a responsible adult!” Atsumu yelped shooting up from the bed and pushing Osamu down into the floor before sitting on top of him and punching every bit of his brother that he could reach. “The ladies love me!” 

“I bet they only put up with ya ‘cause yer an annoyin’ fucker and they don’t wanna ‘ave ya pesterin’ them.” 

“Fuck ya!” 

“Ew, no.” 

Atsumu huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before climbing off Osamu and standing up, refusing to help him up from the ground. 

“Ye,” Osamu grumped as he stood up, “are a petty bastard.” 

“We’re of the same kin, so that makes ya even pettier!” 

“How the hell does that even work?” 

“If ye had a brain, ye would know ‘Samu!” 

Osamu raised an eyebrow and snorted, “That’s rich comin’ from such a shitty bastard who can’t tell his left from his right.” 

Atsumu groaned and slapped his hands over his face. “Hey, that was once! How long are ya gonna hold that against me?!” 

“Forever an’ ever ‘cause it’s my only source of joy.” 

“Fuckin’ satan.” Atsumu hissed. “Shut up an’ gimme breakfast will ya? I Can’t work on an empty stomach.” 

“Assumin’ ye even do yer job.” Osamu replied. 

“‘ Samu !” 

“Just callin’ it how I see it.” 

Miya Atsumu did not fucking sign up for this. All he wanted was to eat his breakfast and leave. 

  


* * *

  
  


“Bye, ‘Samu! Hope ya have fun with Sunarin!” Atsumu called, rolling down his car window and waving at Osamu who stood at the doorway. “Just don’t ruin the cough ‘cause I’m gonna need it!” 

“Fuck you,” Osamu yelled back with a wave, “I hope ya drown!” 

“Mean!” 

“But ya love me.” 

“Do I?” 

“Just leave already! Yer gonna be late!” 

“Bye, bye!” 

Atsumu snickered, pulling his hand back inside his car and let his window slowly roll back up before gripping his wheel, stepping on the gas pedal and backing out of the driveway. 

“Let’s get some music on,” Atsumu laughed, “I hate borin’ car drives.” 

In promptly five seconds, the entire city could hear the song “Surfin’ USA” whether they wanted to or not and Atsumu’s loud yet actually decent singing. 

“When I listen to music,” Atsumu sang mid lyric, “the entire town listens with me!”

  


* * *

  
  


Sakusa Kiyoomi was having the worst possible time of his life. His students were little shits, the sun was being a fucking bastard and his skin was burning like the cauldrons in the depths of hell. He hated getting sunburned, and the fact that he burned quicker than a pancake even with sunscreen made him livid. It didn’t help that his ears rang with the screaming, splashing and yelling of his students. 

But, he did sign up for this, didn’t he. Sometimes, he really hated himself. 

“Remember that you never fight the waves of you do get washed off your board. Remain calm and relax. You’ll eventually come up for air, and then you will be able to swim back.” 

“Okay,” 

“Noted.” 

Sakusa watched as the preteens went back to struggling with their boards, only giving them his support when they asked him; trying his best to ignore the burning on his skin. 

“Go forth then.” 

“Kiyoomi-Sensei! Look I’m doing it!” One of the girls called from where she finally got onto her board as she beamed at him. 

Sakusa awarded her with a nod and a small smile. “Great job, Sayuri-Chan.” 

“Yay!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Arriving at Paradise Beach, Atsumu parked his car at his usual spot under an old palm tree and took the key out of the turner; the music stopping abruptly as he slowly pushed his door open and climbed out. He grinned out at his surroundings as the sun beat down on his shirtless upper half, his defined figure enhanced by the light and warming from the heat. Atsumu loved the sun. It made him happy. It made him feel like he was always under a spotlight, like the biggest spotlight in the world was shining on him and the world, or the beach in this case was his stage. 

Stretching his arms over his head, the blonde took a deep breath and worked the crooks out of his sore neck and shoulder blades from the blunt hits that Osamu had landed on him to get him up and out of the house. 

“What a pretty day,” Atsumu laughed lightly, making his was down the lot and to the beach, “hopefully I’ll meet some pretty ladies to charm.” 

Miya Atsumu loves his job. He loves sitting in his lounge chair with the umbrella and a drink in his hand; watching over the literal sea and the sea of people with a smile on his face. He loves being the center of attention when the ladies and some men alike flock around his chair and gush at him. He loves when they squeal as he comes down and goes to help someone for a moment, treating him like a hero. 

But today, he had less of that enthusiasm since he heard from Suna that the beach wouldn’t be as full today, the only occupants being kids and their surfing instructor. Atsumu stomped across the beach, hand over his eyes to shield from the glaring rays. “I bet it’s jus’ some old geezer an’ his toddlers.”

However, he should have prepared his heart, because Miya Atsumu didn’t expect to meet the hottest man he’d ever laid eyes on.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


There was one thing that Sakusa forgot. Apparently there was someone who was going to watch over them to make sure that they were safe. Bokuto told him that he had arranged for a lifeguard to take the shift. 

“Well, looks like he’s late.” Sakusa hummed. He rolled his head, cracking his neck. “I bet that he’s just some pimply teenager who hasn’t the faintest idea of what he’s doing.” 

  
_Boy, was he in for the surprise of his life._ ~~Not that he was going to give in because this is Sakusa~~.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Oi, Bokkun!” 

“ _Yo, Tsum-Tsum! What’s up?_ ” 

Atsumu shrugged, his phone propped between his cheek and shoulder. “I kinda forgot where I’m supposed t’meet the dude,” he sighed as Bokuto hooted excitedly from the other end. “D’ya remember?” 

“ _Yeah_!” Bokuto answered quickly. “ _He’ll be waiting for you at the shoreline_!” 

“Shoreline,” Atsumu repeated. Blinking the sun out of his eyes he nodded, “Got it, thanks Bokkun.” 

“ _No problem, have fun!_ ” 

A laugh sounded and the line went dead. 

Atsumu pocketed his phone, puzzled. “Have fun? What does he mean by that?” 

He continued waking until the he came to the shoreline. Placing his things down, he settled his hands on his hips and scanned the area. “Now where’s that dude and his toddlers?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Sakusa waited patiently. 

  
“How late can one person be?” He sighed as he craned his neck, looking for whoever was going to arrive. Squinting, he made out a figure coming towards the water. “Ah, that must be him.” Sakusa said as he watched Atsumu stop at the shoreline. “I’ll go greet him.” 

Walking slowly, dragging his feet through the chilly water and looking back at the group every few moments, he neared Atsumu, over the sounds of the slapping waves, he could make out the male muttering “— and his toddlers..” 

Tilting his head, confused, he decided to speak up. “Toddlers?”

  


* * *

  
  


“Ugh, did Bokkun give me the wrong location?!” Atsumu groaned. He resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead, but something stopped him; giving him a pleasant surprise.

“Toddlers?” A voice spoke up from Atsumu’s left. “There are no toddlers here.” 

_ What the fuck are ya doin’, comin’ up to someone like that and scarin’ them like that? Have ye no decency?!  _ Was what Atsumu prepared to say as he spun around, but the moment he faced the owner of the voice, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “I-I, uh..” he stammered. 

“What do you mean by toddlers? Old men?” 

“I-I..” 

Coming up beside him, was the most beautiful man Atsumu had ever seen. His dark hair was damp yet the curls hadn’t lost their bounce. Atsumu could see the toll that the sun took on him as red blossomed all over his skin. 

_If only my mouth could leave those marks_ ,  Atsumu thought. 

And this stranger was  _ripped_.  He was almost, if not just as, toned and refined as Atsumu was; enhanced by the sunlight. 

_ This man,  _ Atsumu decided,  _ this man is the only one worthy of sharing my spotlight.  _

“Hello?” 

Atsumu blinked out of his trance. “Ah, sorry. What did ya ask?” 

The stranger raised an eyebrow at Atsumu unimpressed. “I asked if you were going to stand there grumbling about toddlers all day, or are you going to introduce yourself.” 

Atsumu’s face flamed. He was surprised that he wasn’t hard right now, because  damn him,  his wishes that he could take out his phone and film him talking for jerk off material. 

“‘M Miya Atsumu.” The lifeguard announced, offering the other man a dazzling grin as he bowed his head. “An’ I bet that wetsuit’ll look great on my bedroom floor.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on headcanons that Su and I discussed while screaming 
> 
> Me: what if SakuAtsu fucked over a dock at the beach and Atsumu discovers a new kink
> 
> Also me: that sounds good


End file.
